Desperate
by krissyg927
Summary: This was a prompt from a very special reader of mine. Daryl is taken prisoner by a female Savior and turns the tables on her. She wanted Daryl to be very aggressive and I was happy to oblige because I love me some shit talking, pushy Daryl.


Daryl is taken prisoner at an out post of the savior's. This was a Daryl prompt from tamedshrew who is a long time reader of my Mac nonsence and pretty much everything I write and I am so grateful for her consistent support that I really do rely on. In this she asked for Daryl to be taken prisoner by a female savior and for him to be aggressive, and that is my favorite Daryl so I was happy to oblige. I love me some shit talking, pushy and bossy Daryl and I hope this came out the way you wanted it to. Xoxoxox Krissy.

Work Text:

The ropes burned his wrists, stung, digging into his flesh and making them almost raw but he would not give her the satisfaction of a reaction. This was nothing to him. He'd been through worse and it took a hell of a lot more to get to him, his childhood was so fucked up that he could withstand anything she dished out and he would never break. He would never give in despite what the red-haired girl in the boots had planned, he'd let her kill him first. Fuck her.

Dixon's didn't give in to anyone, not ever. Merle went out like a boss trying to stop the governor and if this was Daryl's fate so fuckin be it. Life wasn't fair, and in these new times it was even more bent than it had ever been before the turn, so yes, fuck her and her minions. He wanted to see Merle again anyway, so be it. But fuck her because she was a heinous bitch.

If he wasn't tied up and if she wasn't one of Negan's army he would fuck her, that was a reality he had no problem embracing; it had been a long time. He liked girls that could take care of themselves in the old world. None of this helpless female bull shit for him. So her attitude pushed all his buttons and she ordered all the men around like it was her job.

He guessed it was.

Daryl needed a woman in the worst way and didn't much care if she was the enemy or not. This was Rick's war anyway, he was a casualty of their pissing contest, just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now he was under the control of this devil who threatened to gag him if he didn't shut the fuck up. So he kept running his mouth. It was a way to pass the time, verbally sparring with her was entertaining and kept his mind off of his pain.

He had learned a long time ago how to hide the pain, how to occupy his thoughts with other things; this wasn't his first rodeo.

Still, she was his type, there was no denying it and before these assholes got the jump on him Daryl had been walking around with a pole in his pants and no one to unleash it on. If he got free she'd better run fucking fast.

The end of the world had fucked up his sex life but good. The women he associated with now were either taken or too young. She was at least of age, maybe just a few years younger than him and he would have gladly thrown her around a bed if the circumstances were different.

They had been in the outpost for hours, people came and went, and she left and came back, a few times. He kept track of their coming and going, every little detail to use against them when the time was right

The girl with the boots on was a bitch and for some reason, she had a grudge that was miles deep. Daryl gave no fucks about her issues it was all about getting away from these motherfuckers in enough time to fight another day.

Her name was Greta, he heard one of the others calling her on the walkies, so much for all that "I am Negan" bullshit. They were all a bunch of phonies and he told her so.

"You're hot," He drawled, "Greta."

"Shut up or I'm gonna gag you," She huffed at him, it was clear she hadn't been expecting that but she recovered her composure quickly. Her name on his lips flowed in a way that turned her insides into warm molten lava and that was not good.

"Woof," He growled meeting her gaze.

"Jesus," She gulped out, more warmth flowed through her and it was all she could do to form words as they stared at each other, " What kind of freak are you?"

"I'm not Jesus. That's Paul." He licked his lips slowly and suggestively then bit down on his bottom lip as he assessed her reaction," But I'll be anyone you want me to be..."

"Ha, I'm not that desperate…"

"I am," Daryl grinned with a quirk of his eyebrow, "Funny though I'm not the one that tied me up while I was knocked out and keeps threatening to gag me, so who's the freak here."

Greta had enough of this jerk already and whistled loudly with her fingers to her lips and two men showed up behind her from outside. She and Negan were going to have words over this shit. It was bad enough she had practically been banished to the red zone, but keeping watch over this asshole was more than anyone could be expected to withstand.

This was all because she wouldn't be a wife, but she was too smart for him to not use her in some way. Yeah, they were going to get into it the next time she saw him, which would be soon since she had his prize now.

Daryl was dumbfounded by her power, she called and they jumped, she was in control of this operation, Daryl had to admire it. A strong woman, who took no shit made his dick ache every time and at that moment he'd give his right arm for a shot at this wild pussy in front of him.

"He's awake, tell Negan," She said as one of them turned on a walkie talkie, spoke into it to that motherfucker Dwight. Daryl recognized that assholes voice and it enraged him.

"If that shit head shows up, he's a dead man." Daryl bellowed and she squatted down so that she was eye to eye with him. There was nowhere he could go, he was up against the wall of some shithole bar from the old world called The Root Cellar. Not even he would have drank in such a place even before the turn.

"Oh, that's right, you know Dwight don't you?" She laughed, "I heard he's not nice to the people he watches over is he?"

"Been there done that, escaped from him, like I'll escape from you. But in the meantime, I'm sure you'll be...nicer."

"I'm under orders not to harm a hair on your head, apparently, you're Rick's right-hand man?"

Daryl didn't answer, he just maintained eye contact with her. Finally, she got tired of waiting, tired of his eyes burning into hers and just stood up.

"Hey," He called after her as the two goons went outside, Greta stopped but didn't turn around, "You're the boss around here."

She didn't answer but nodded her head once.

"That's so fucking hot." He growled and she was momentarily unable to move; she was glued in place by his words as they flowed through her being.

Behind her Daryl grinned.

Finally, Greta huffed and walked out the door letting the screen door slam behind her. She needed to put distance between them so she could get composed and talk herself out of what she was thinking about now. As she lit a cigarette and blew the smoke up into the air she hoped Negan got here quick and got this guy out of her hair.

The sooner the better.

/

It was nighttime soon and Daryl was whistling "Scarlet Begonias" in the dark for what seemed like forever when she came in with a cigarette dangling out of her mouth. In her hand, she held a bowl, when he saw her he switched from whistling to sing a few lines of the song.

"She wore scarlet begonias tucked into her curls,  
I knew right away she was not like other girls, other girls."

Greta knelt down and lit the cigarette. His eyes lit up as she took a drag. When was the last time he had a smoke, months ago it seemed.

"You are just begging for that gag aren't you?"

"What you don't like the Dead?"

She didn't reply, just blew the smoke in his direction, he inhaled deeply, second hand smoke was better than nothing. As she smoked she interrogated him, Daryl wanted a cigarette in the worst way, "Tell me what he has planned."

"Gimme a smoke," He countered.

Greta showed him the empty pack, although he was sure she had more stashed somewhere.

"Fresh out." She snarked.

"Then so am I," Daryl answered.

After a few minutes, she stirred whatever was in the bowl and offered him a spoonful. Daryl refused the food and that angered her. Then she offered him a drink of water and he refused that too.

"Look I can't have you dying up in here."

"What's it to ya? You get a bonus from your boss if I'm breathing?"

"He wants you kept safe for some reason, I have orders not to kill you, no matter what. James and Michael would just assume shoot you dead, but Negan wants you alive and kicking."

"And that's what he'll get," He kicked his tied feet out as much as he could, which wasn't a lot since they were tied too and she laughed at him.

"That's cute." She backed up away from his legs, there was nothing he could do.

"You one of his wives?"

Greta snickered at that, "I don't fuck Negan."

"Of course you don't…"

"Enough of this small talk, open your fucking mouth and eat."

Daryl squared his shoulders up and leaned forward this time with fire in his eyes, "Make me."

/

In the end, she forced him to eat and drink and she did gag him because he would not shut up about Negan. When he wasn't going on about how Negan was going down at Rick's hand he was running his mouth about her body and what he wanted to do with it. It was unnerving.

'You done being a dick?" She kicked at his leg with her boots and woke him up later after he'd slept and presumably she had also.

"Doubt it." He spoke, muffled from the gag but she could understand him.

She took the gag off just because it was easier then checked the ropes to make sure he was secure.

"You know, I'm not opposed to bondage Greta but it's usually me doing the tying,"

" Stop using my name."

"Oh , right. You're Negan," He snarled. Earlier he had heard them talking on the walkies. Tara had driven a cement mixer into the Sanctuary just like they had talked about and it was all hands on deck, they had left her alone with him.

That was a mistake.

"Why don't you let me go and I'll take you to Alexandria. No questions asked. You don't really believe all that bullshit he's spewing do ya?'

"It doesn't matter." Daryl saw a change come over her face, she was lovely at that moment, and she smiled slightly, "He saved me and my daughter. I owe him my loyalty at least."

" You got a kid?"

" Yes,"

" How old," Now it was all becoming clear why this smart woman was Negan.

" Seven," She answered.

" She there now, where all the shit is going down," Daryl asked, upset that a child was at risk because of his plans.

" Yes and she's safe, he protects her," She answered, "No matter what he keeps her safe."

"And that's how he controls you, that's why you're out here and she's there with him."

" We all do what we have to do…" She looked almost sad for a moment but then she was back to her ballbusting self.

"What did you do before the turn," He asked.

"What did you do?" She countered.

" Not a fucking thing…"

/

They sat opposite each other in the darkness most of the early evening in silence. Daryl had eaten again and so did she and it was a waiting game now until they were picked up, whatever fate awaited him he had accepted. He was going to wherever Negan was hiding out to take whatever he dished out over the latest fiasco.

As Daryl dosed off she finally answered him.

"I was a lawyer," She whispered in the darkness.

"Figures," He answered as he fell asleep.

Merle was suddenly in front of his face and he knew it was a dream. But it was so good, he dreamed of Merle a lot, when they were kids mostly, hunting and fishing and running from their father. Good times. The best.

"Get up Darylina, you know how to get out of those ties. Didn't I show ya when the old man tied us up in the woodshed?"

"Merle," He answered with a smile, " I missed you so much man!"

"That's great. I miss you too little brother Now get yourself out of this shit because her boss is coming to kill you in front of Rick…make another example out of you."

" I know it. I'm tired this life, of all of it. I'm just done." Daryl sighed, "l got Glenn and Abe killed. I deserve this. "

" Oh don't you fucking dare! I didn't raise you to be no sissy who rolls over and dies for some asshole with a bat. Fuck no! Glenn and Abe don't blame you, neither do their women. You stop this depressive bullshit. You stop it right now you hear me! You get the fuck out of those ropes and get the fuck out of here. And ya nail that girl over there on your way out. Get her good before you leave. You hear me?"

Daryl didn't answer so dream Merle yelled louder.

"Get the fuck up now! You hear me boy!"

/

Merle had led the way again.

Her back was turned when he snuck up on her and pulled her back against his hard chest with an arm around her neck. Greta reached for his arm, trying to dig her nails into his skin but it was no use, he was holding her too tight and she couldn't get a good grip on him. He lifted her up like she was a rag doll and her legs kicked out under her as she continued to try and fight him.

His body was hard against her back and she could feel his cock against her ass.

"Don't you fuckin move," Daryl turned her around and backed her up into the wall before she knew what hit her. He moved so fast she was blindsided at every turn, and then there was the way it felt. This guy was all hot fire and it had been so long since...but she had to at least protest a little bit. He had gotten over on her, and no one was able to do that before.

"How did you get…"

"Shut the fuck up," He pushed against her and crashed his mouth down on hers, she was consumed by him immediately, he took her breath away. Greta moved against the wall and Daryl grabbed a hold of her ass and lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he shoved her against the wall harder.

His lips pushed hers apart and he devoured her mouth with his as he practically dry humped her against the wall. He filled her mouth with his tongue and sucked on her bottom lip until she moaned out loud. Her eyes closed and she let the feeling wash over her, sweet and exciting, but it was short-lived.

"Get the fuck off me." She cried as he let her up for air briefly but it was weak and even she didn't believe it. She didn't fight him at all and they both knew she could fight like a hellcat if she wanted to. Greta was not afraid of him, she was turned on.

"Nope, this is going down," He turned them around and let her down on the floor, not breaking the hold he had on her. His body was heavy on hers, such sweet pressure and he held her hands down on the floor of the room. He settled himself right between her legs and she could feel him hard against her.

"Ummfffff," She groaned.

"You want it, I know you do…" Daryl breathed out.

Greta didn't answer him but she also didn't protest and she was more than capable of getting him off of her if she wanted to. He rocked his hips against hers and she groaned, he had her just the way he wanted her, finally.

"When are your two goons coming back, cause I'm about to fuck you into this floor."

"They won't be back till morning."

"By then I'll be long gone…" He hissed as he snaked his hand under her t-shirt and went right for her breast like a heat seeking missile. There was no time to waste, he was ready to plunder her flesh, the sooner the better. There were no women to prey upon back home, and he needed a good hard fuck.

His lips traveled over her neck and he let her feel his teeth there as his fingers found her hard nipple.

"You better be or Negan ..." Then she gasped as he pinched her nipple just hard enough and her stomach lurched inside of her with a wash of pleasure, "Oh..." Was all she could manage.

"Fuck that jerk off too." Daryl answered sharply, " Get ready for a ride on the Dixon scream machine."

Pulling her shirt over her head and yanking her lacy bra off with a smile, he was back where he wanted to be in seconds, sucking on her neck and leaving little purple marks there.

Greta was mumbling something about sleeping with the enemy but Daryl wasn't listening. He was way too focused now, finally, there was a warm body next to him and relief was in sight.

"Who wears that lacy shit in the apocalypse, huh?" He asked as he laid another scorching kiss on her that was designed to seduce, while he palmed her breast, "You been dressing up for me?"

"Oh, God," She threw her head back and arched her back as he made his way down her body with his mouth, leaving a hot wet trail over her skin.

"I'm taking that as a yes," He laughed as he tongued and sucked her nipple, Greta's hand reached up and dug into his hair. Her grip was as hard as his dick and Daryl loved it, "That's it, baby, hurt me. Give me everything you got!"

"Yes, yes, yes, ok, just don't tell anyone," She gasped out.

Daryl looked up from between the best set of tits he had ever seen and grinned, "I'm not saying shit to anybody."

Then he was back to licking all around her breasts and using his fingers there too until she was ready to climb the walls. His mouth was so hot and wet on her skin, goosebumps erupted, everywhere he licked and sucked caught fire, burning her skin. All the while she could feel his cock between her legs, so delicious; clearly, he wore no underwear and it was between her legs pressing through the leggings she wore.

"Mmmmmmmm," She cried out as she spread her legs wider.

It was torture as he moved against her just right, he could throw it down better than most men she had been with, that was clear already. With every move of his hips, every sound, every sigh, he seduced her to the point of no return.

He made quick work of getting his own shirt off and both of their boots, and she watched while leaning up on her arms. He was a sight to behold, all shoulders and arms and she was enchanted with the way his body moved. Then he went for her leggings, slipping his fingers under the waistband at her belly to tease her a bit.

"No choke hold when I get my face between your legs alright," He commented as he kissed down her ribcage, "I'll make you cum so hard, they'll hear you all the way back at your compound."

"Shhh," She hissed, "I want it, do it! I'm not gonna kill you. I need you to fuck me all night long and leave me for dead."

"You got a nasty mouth baby," He kissed down her stomach and sucked on her belly button, smiling when her legs shook. Slowly he pulled her leggings down then her lacy panties, quickly pocketing them as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? You're that guy?"

"Yup," He answered matter of factly and the case was closed.

Greta looked down as everything seemed to stop and go in slow motion. He pushed his hair out of the way and by now both of them were sweaty and dirty from rolling around on the floor, but neither of them cared.

They made eye contact, and both of them felt like they were going to spontaneously combust; Daryl came back up to her neck and buried his face there. "I can't wait to be inside of you."

He kissed her again dirty, fucking her mouth with his tongue and she moaned out loud.

"But first I'm gonna eat you alive," Then he was back between her legs where he had been dreaming about being for days it seemed.

He raked his teeth down her neck, stopping at her collar bone with his tongue then went lower. He hadn't eaten pussy in forever, but it wasn't something you forgot how to do and she was about to find out first hand how skilled he was.

Always this had been one of his favorite things to do, even more than getting head. He grinned wickedly at her then brought his hands on either of her inner thighs and spread her legs.

Greta could feel his hot breath on her skin and the anticipation was killing her. She dug her hands into his hair again and pushed his face down.

Daryl took the hint and licked her slow as molasses from back to front, then slid his tongue over her clit.

"Oh fuck yes!" She called out, "Oh My God that's so good."

Daryl smiled against her skin and continued his dirty work, now opening his mouth wide and shoving his tongue inside of her.

Greta slammed her hand down on the floor so hard it shook and then he dove in for the kill.

This was a man who liked eating pussy and Greta knew the difference. Chelsea's father was not like Daryl. This man drank her in like fine wine, used his fingers on her like an expert and ran his tongue over her in just the right way.

He made her tremble, adding his thick fingers into the mix by placing one then two inside of her. He never let up with his tongue though, licking and sucking her clit until she was shaking and sobbing.

"Oh God Daryl I have to..."

"Go ahead baby, let it go…" He groaned against her, " Cum on my face baby!"

Her hand slammed down again on the floor over and over again while she screamed into the dark night. There was no one to hear but the birds that flew overhead, and Daryl felt like a rockstar.

He gave her a chance to recover then came up on his knees and stared down at her as she lay there catching her breath. His hands made quick work of his pants and freed his beast of a cock.

Her eyes went wide, he was huge. Then he came down on his elbows and was inside her in a second. He bottomed out in one motion with a grunt of satisfaction that was a long time coming.

"Oh Goddamnit yes, oh fuck yes!" He moaned as he found a pace for both of them and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh God fuck me good Daryl!"

"I will, baby, I will." He gasped out. She was so hot and wet, her body was so tight around him and it had been so long. He fucked her hard, briefly thinking of the saying fuck me like you hate me.

They were enemies after all.

His hips crashed into hers and she met him thrust for thrust. They rolled over and she was on top, laying into him like her life depended on it. Then back to him on top and he grasped her thighs and held her in position, neither of them caring that they were on a dirty floor having filthy sex.

"Come on baby cum again for me, come on," He demanded, " Come on," Then he felt it, her body squeezing him in waves and it was almost over for him.

"Oh oh…" She cried out, "Oh Daryl, yes! Yes!" He was a good fuck, it was a pity really when you thought about it. They were on opposite sides in this war, "You're the best! Oh, fuck me!"

He was done now, " I'm cumming Greta, oh God!" There was only so much he could handle after years without and it washed over him like a waterfall, "Get ready here it comes!"

Everything went black behind his eyes and he unloaded every drop inside of her as they both shuttered through orgasmic bliss. It seemed like it lasted forever.

Afterward Daryl collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap and they both fell asleep almost immediately. During the night he woke her up and they went for round two which resulted with his handprints on her reddened ass, lots of hair pulling on both their parts and her calling him Daddy while he fucked her from behind.

/

Daryl was in the wind by sun up, while she slept he retrieved his crossbow from the bushes she dropped it in and was back in Alexandria in two days.

He only saw her twice again after that. Once they had run into each other by accident in the woods, he had been hunting and she was on horseback going to one of the other communities for medication. They fucked against a tree that time real quick but satisfying and went their separate ways again.

The last time Greta had been sitting in a truck at the gates of Alexandria with Simon and Negan on one of their collection runs. That time he noticed there was a little girl in the backseat of the truck, her child that she would do anything to protect, even if it meant being loyal to a monster. Daryl had been on the wall guarding and Greta looked over by chance. She smiled at him as they drove away and he never saw her again after that.

Notes: Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Xoxoxox Krissy


End file.
